1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to coated popcorn forming structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved popcorn ball forming apparatus wherein the same is directed to the formation of popcorn balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,849,233; 3,843,814; and 4,927,645, as well as the U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,456, are arranged to indicate manners of preparing coated popcorn, each patent of which is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,937 sets forth structure for molding popcorn utilizing various shapes.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing cooperating mold members, each having a handle arranged to secure the molds about a popcorn mass to be formed in a spherical configuration and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.